Kematian
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Shinsengumi dan kematian. (diposting juga di ruruna99[dot]blosgpot[dot]com untuk yang FFn nya kena internet postif)


**A/N:** Biasa, nulis itu yang susah tuh awalnya. Kalo udah nulis sekali biasanya jadi pengin lagi. Sempet posting di blog karena di rumah ga bisa buka FFn. Haha... Yea, internet positif ==a

**Disclaimer:** karakter-karakter Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki aka Gori-sensei.

* * *

**Kematian**

by Kao'Ru'vi

.

.

**Okita Sougo**

.

Apa kalian pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya mati? Aku sering. Dulu, saat awal-awal aku membunuh orang. Sekarang sih, rasanya sudah tidak penting lagi.

Kematian adalah suatu hal yang absolut. Semua orang pasti mati. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat kematian, sampai-sampai kupikir perasaanku nyaris mati rasa dalam menghadapi itu. Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi rupanya aku salah. Saat melihat langsung kematian orang terdekatku, aku sadar bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang tidak ingin kulihat kematiannya.

Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, melihat berbeda dengan merasakan kan? Aku tidak takut mati. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat banyak orang yang kukenal mati satu per satu. Kalau mengikuti kata hati, aku ingin sekali mati saat melihat kematian Aneue di hadapanku. Tapi masih ada tugas yang harus kulakukan. Tugas menjaga orang yang paling kuhormati. Lagipula, kalau aku mati, tidak mungkin aku akan bertemu Aneue kan? Aneue pasti masuk surga sementara orang sepertiku pasti akan masuk neraka.

.

.

.

**Hijikata Toushirou**

.

Ada satu masa saat aku benar-benar mengharapkan mati. Yaitu saat kematian wanita itu.

Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berharap untuk bisa bersamanya jika aku juga mati. Aku hanya ingin menyusulnya sebentar, meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya selama ini. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak boleh egois.

Ya, bagiku mati adalah hal yang egois. Meninggalkan orang-orang di belakangmu, meninggalkan tanggung jawab di belakangmu. Apa namanya kalau bukan egois? Mengharapkan tetap hidup setelah meninggalkan tanggung jawab juga egois.

Mati. Hidup. Saat kau meninggalkan peran yang sudah kau pilih, bagiku itu adalah egois.

Karena itu, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku sudah meninggalkan wanita itu dan memilih peranku sendiri. Kalau aku juga meninggalkan peranku yang sekarang, aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat egois.

Kini, dengan peran yang sudah kupilih, aku hanya akan menemui kematian setelah aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga keamanan Kyoto dan keshogunan. Karena dua hal itulah yang menjadi mimpi ketua kami. Mimpi yang ditularkannya padaku dan mungkin semua anggota Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

**Yamazaki Sagaru**

.

Kalau ditanya apa aku takut mati, tentu saja akan kujawab takut! Tapi pekerjaanku adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang paling dekat dengan kematian.

Menyelinap ke tempat musuh, menyamar dan berbaur dengan musuh. Pekerjaan semacam itu tentu saja sangat rawan. Salah sedikit saja dan blas! Hilang sudah kepalamu. Kalau kepalamu tidak hilang karena ditebas lawan saat lawan menyadari keberadaanmu, bisa saja perutmu yang harus robek karena ancaman harakiri dari si wakil ketua setan. Benar deh, Hijikata-san seringkali menyeramkan. Walau aku tahu sih ia akan menghukum anggotanya dengan kejam hanya kalau ia merasa anggota itu membahayakan bagi kelompok. Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan kan?!

Oh, mungkin juga karena alasan itulah, aku lebih takut pada Wakil Ketua dibanding kematian. Sebetulnya sama saja sih, ancaman akhirnya mati juga. Tapi entahlah.

Yang pasti, berkat tugas yang sangat menantang dan ancaman yang juga menantang jika mundur, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memikirkan tentang kematian. Dan menurutku itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Kalau kau selalu mengingat resikonya, kau akan berusaha keras agar tidak gagal kan?

.

.

.

**Kondo Isao**

.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kematian.

Kalau aku berkata begitu, jelas sekali aku bohong ya? Hahaha.

Kematian itu ... berkali-kali dilihat pun tetap menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat kau menyadari bahwa kau juga merupakan kaki tangan para malaikat kematian. Hanya orang gila yang tidak merasakan apa-apa saat membunuh lawannya. Aku tahu, sekuat apapun para anggotaku, sahabat-sahabatku, mereka tidak pernah senang membunuh (ng...kalau menyiksa mungkin ada beberapa yang senang). Tapi seringkali kau berhadapan dalam situasi yang hanya punya dua pilihan: membunuh atau dibunuh. Dan tentu saja mati bukanlah pilihanku.

Terkadang sedih rasanya melihat kita harus saling bunuh hanya karena perbedaan tujuan. Walau begitu, itulah samurai. Mati sebagai seorang samurai yang berusaha menggapai tujuannya adalah sebuah kehormatan. Aku selalu menghormati lawan-lawanku.

Surga. Neraka. Aku tidak tahu apa tempat setelah kematian itu benar-benar ada. Kalau tempat-tempat itu benar-benar ada, apakah aku, ataukah orang-orang yang kubunuh yang masuk ke dalam surga? Atau kami sama-sama akan masuk neraka?

Yang mana pun, bagiku tidak masalah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang surga dan neraka. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, samurai hidup dan memegang pedang untuk menggapai tujuan mereka. Mereka mendapatkan kehormatan dengan itu.

Karena itulah, selama aku hidup dengan terus berpegangan pada pedang dan berusaha menggapai tujuanku, aku terhormat.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ide yang tiba-tiba. Berusaha menggambarkan pikiran masing-masing karakter Shinsengumi ini tentang kematian. Jadi sok keren semua gitu. Hahaha... Dapet ga ya karakter-karakternya? Oh ya, sejujurnya, Ru sempet bingung pas nulis bagiannya Sougo. Bingung mau nulis apa lagi karena sadar udah terlalu banyak nulis tentang dia dan kematian di fanfiksi-fanfiksi lain. lol. /ditapuk

Komen, saran, kritik ditunggu~ Terutama kue lebaran! /eh


End file.
